Sonic's Story
by DragonBabe12
Summary: Sonic can't seem to choose who he likes more: Sally Acorn, the bad girl princess? Or Amy Rose, his best friend since forever. After seeing how braty Sally can be, he chose Amy. Now he has to figure a way to tell Amy he cares, whether it seems so or not.
1. Chapter 1

"Sonic, why don't you just tell Amy you like her?" Tails asked, stopping his work to help me out with my problem.

"I would if I did. But that's my problem! I don't know who I like." I complained.

"Well, do you like Sally?"

_*** FLASH BACK ***_

Sally and I were sitting on the Farris wheel at Twinkle Park.

"I really like you Sonic!" she suddenly said.

I was caught off guard and didn't know what to say.

"Um . . . S – Sally? See . . . I don't know I - I - if I - "

And then she kissed me.

"Did you feel anything?" she asked.

"Um . . . y - yes! I . . . did!" I smiled.

_*** FLASH BACK ENDS ***_

But the thing was . . . I lied.

"Sonic?" Tails asked again

"Um . . . what was the question?" I asked, transitioning from past to present.

Tails deeply huffed and repeated, "I said, 'Do you like Sally '?"

"I . . . don't really . . . know. Some mess I've gotten myself into, huh?"

"I'll say!"

"Got any advice for me?"

"The only thing I have is this: figure out who you have a crush on."

I ran over the words in my head. He was right. But who did I like? My brain was full of so many unwanted things . . . I need to get away from them all; or I was gonna go crazy!

I bolted straight for the park without saying goodbye. The park was one of my favorite places to run. I just had to look out for screaming children and their mothers . . . and Shadow . . . and old people . . . and fan girls . . . and Amy.

. - + * + - .

I jumped from tree to tree, letting all my problems fall behind. This was not at all like me, since I faced my dilemmas head on. However, this was one situation that I wasn't ready to fix.

"AHHHHHHHH!" someone cried. Up ahead of me was a kid about to fall out of a tree, I hopped rapidly among the branched and over to the child, grabbed hold of his pudgy, little arms before he could crash land to the ground. Then I pulled him to safety.

"What are you doing up in a tree?" I asked in one of those annoying voices that a mother uses to make her baby laugh.

"L - L - looking for my m - mommy!" the kid cried, tiny tears falling on his cheeks.

"Well, I'll help you look! But I need to know your name first!"

"M - m - my name's J - Jeffry."

"Well, J - Jeffry, why don't you hop on my shoulders so we can find your mom!" I declared, and the little boy laughed. I lifted him onto my back and climbed down the tree, the little guy holding onto my quills.

I only walked around searching for a few minutes before I heard a woman crying, "Jeffry! Jeffry! Oh, has anyone seen my little boy!"

"I think I hear your mom!" I bellowed. I walked up to the teary eyed mother and questioned, "Is this your kid?"

She looked down at me, red eyed and runny nosed. When she saw the little boy on my back, her face lit up!

"Jeffry! Oh, my Jeffry!" she cheered. Lifting the kid off my shoulders, she swung him around like he was a rag doll.

"Oh, thank you, Sonic!" she leaned down and gave me a lip sticky, wet kiss on my cheek and walked off.

"Oh, yuck!" I retorted, wiping my cheek clean of any affection, I get enough of that from Amy!

Speaking of Amy, I now saw her sitting on a park bench.

My, "Hey, Amy!" was drowned out by some teen calling, "Heads up!" A Frisbee was flying toward Amy and hit her in the head with no mercy.

"AH!" she yelled and fell toward the ground. I sped up and caught the pink hedgehog before she hit the concrete.

"Amy! Are you okay?" I questioned, pulling her to her feet, she rubbed the back of her head and picked up the disk to throw it back to the owner,

That's weird! She didn't attack me! (You shouldn't have thought that Sonic!)

Amy turned around to face me, giving me one of her genuine smiles and a bone - crushing hug. "SONIC!" she acknowledged.

I thought too soon!

"Whoa, Amy! Lighten up! Ugh!" I interjected, but couldn't help notice that her hugs were soft and warm, but yet deathly and hazardous!

She ignored my pleas and held on tight. Once she let go, she said, "Hey, um, hope you don't have any plans tonight 'cause I was just looking for you. I'm having a movie night at my place and - "

"No can do, Amy! I've got plans." I interrupted. And this time it was true. Usually, if I didn't have plans, I pretended that I did 'cause she asked me on a date.

But tonight I had a date with my secret girlfriend, Princess Sally Acorn.

Amy's Jade green eyes got a spark in them, "Do these plans involve you and Sally?"

A nervous bead of sweat formed on my head. "Whoa, cool it! Anyway, is there a rule that says I can't hang out with my girl?"

"Um . . . YA! If that 'girl' is that rotten royal RAT!" she hollered her eyes on fire with rage!

My own temper turned up a notch. She just called my girlfriend a rotten rat!

"Well, at least her hair is prettier than yours." I muttered.

That was SO the wrong thing to say, dude!

Her whole body caught on fire and her Piko Piko Hammer flashed out from nowhere. "

"WHAT WAS THAT, SONIC? I DON'T THINK I HEARD YOU CORRECTLY!"

I gulped and ran for my life, with Amy right on my tail!

"SONIC! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

We kept at it for an hour before I realized that I was late for my date and decided I had enough. I ran so fast that I was a blue streak to anyone looking and she seemed a mile away, and before she knew it, I went into a sonic boom and raced away.

"Hi, Sonic!" Sally implied when I ran up to her.

"Hey, Sal!" I replied.

"Hi!" she said again, "Are you okay? You look out of breath."

"I just out ran Amy. She went on another rampage!"

"Oh, Sonic! I'm so glad you ditched Amy. Now we can be alone!"

"Ya . . . Sally, um . . . about Amy. I want you to be nice to her. If you want me to - "

Sally didn't want to listen to my lectures. She was all bad girl, didn't give a care about most things, had a need for speed, and didn't act like a fan girl, probably the only reasons I'm dating her.

She placed her hand on my back and shoulder and pulled me in for a kiss. It took me a while before I knew what she was doing and enjoyed it.

After 2 minutes we came up for air and she whispered, "I love you," at the same time I did. And we kissed again.

I got an empty feeling, like I was missing something, or that showing affection toward Sally was wrong, like we weren't meant to be.

Like my Ms. Right was still somewhere out there, not in my arms.

"Oh, no. dear God, no, no." a voice whispered.

My eyes snapped open and I twisted in Sally's arms to find Amy crying, her hammer lying on the sidewalk!

"A - A - Amy!" I trilled. I felt Sally pull me closer to her, like she was claiming me.

Amy just stood there, frozen, weeping at the sight that lay upon her.

I tried to move to her, but Sally kept me close, so I removed her strong hands and stepped in front of her.

"Amy, are you okay?" I asked, gently placing the tips of my fingers on her cheek to dry her tears. How could I do this to her, act like nothing had been changed and we were still friends while I smooched Sally behind her . . .

Wait a minute . . . why did I care? I never cared for her! Why should I start now?

Some friend I was.

Any jerked away from my hand, let out a heart - breaking sob, and dashed down the street without glancing back.

"AMY! WAIT . . . I - "I tried to run after her, but Sally put her hand over my mouth and wrapped her arm over my chest. " Sonic, dear, let the pink brat go. She obviously can't handle our relationship."

I ripped her hands off me, but she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me to her.

Right now, I really couldn't handle this relationship!

"No, Sally! Let go of me, I have to - "

She took my face in her hands and kissed me again, this time with a little tongue action. I didn't kiss her back; in fact, I tried to get her off me. Pushing didn't seem to work since I was in a death hug, almost as deadly and breath - losing as Amy's hug.

So I did something immature, which everyone said was totally my style.

I bit her tongue!

Sally let go of me immediately and held her tongue in pain. "Ow! Oh, Sonic, why'd you do that?"

I turned around to face the direction that Amy went.

She was gone.

"Sally, I can't believe you!" I yelled at her.

"What did I do? She's the one who snuck up on us!" she argued, no longer holding her tongue.

"You called her a brat and kissed me right in front of her - "

"How was I supposed to know she was right behind you? And you're my boyfriend, what am suppose to do with you?"

I realized that this was our first fight, and . . . I don't love her as much as I thought I did. I don't want a girl who is mean to others - unless it's funny and it's on Knuckles or Shadow. I want a nice, sweet girl who cares for others.

Like Amy.

"I'm not." I whispered.

"What did you say?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not your boyfriend." I told her. "We're done!" and I sped off to find Amy, leaving

Sally to have a humungous tantrum.

Twinkle Park, the beach, Rouge apartment, Cream's house, no matter where I looked, I couldn't find her.

I can't believe what happened. She's probably weeping right now.

I sighed, sat on a bench outside a flower shop as the sun raised, spreading orange, yellow, and pink sparkles upon station square, and closed my eyes. I just needed . . . some rest.

. - + * + - .

"Sonic? Sonic? Wake up!"

"Tails, you've been trying to wake him up for the past 3 hours."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Let's take his shoes!"

My eyes snapped open immediately and I jumped up, grabbing the red echidna around the neck.

"DON'T . . . TOUCH . . . THE SHOES!" I snapped.

Knuckled tried to keep a straight face, but let out a few snickers, "Told ya it'd work."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic, we're going to the diner for dinner. Wanna come?" Tails asked, pointing to the blue and white building across the street.

I calmed down and let Knuckles go, "Sounds good!"

We walked across the street, trying to avoid traffic, and strolled inside.

The diner was called 'The Midnight Café', one of the gang's favorite places. I thought it had the best chili dogs in town!

Tails led us to a booth and the waitress came by, "Here are your menus. What can I get out to drink?"

"I'll take a Coke," I replied.

"Ditto that," Tails approved.

"Water," Knuckles stated.

The waitress wrote our orders down and walked away. Tails and Knuckles picked up their menus. I didn't bother.

"Here are your drinks." the waitress set our refreshments on the table, "Now what would you like to order?"

Tails put on his thinking face for a few seconds before saying, "A grilled cheese sandwich please."

"10 chili dogs" I concluded when it was my turn to order.

"Uh oh!" Knuckles cried with sarcastic fear, "Everyone watch out! Sonic's bad breath is deadly, especially if he has chili dogs!"

I gave a cocky smirk in his direction. "Oh ya, wise guy? What are you having?"

"Well nothing that would cause worldwide panic."

"Spit it out, Knuckles!"

"The steak with a side of baked beans and mashed potatoes."

"Tails, we might wanna to a separate table. Knucklehead gets a little tootsie when he eats meat of beans."

"Why you little - "he hissed, but my laughing grew louder and drowned out his threats. But suddenly, he threw his glass of water at me.

"I'll be back with your orders . . . and some more water." the waitress reported as I coughed and wheezed.

"Aw man! I'm all wet!" I complained.

The guys ignored me and started a new conversation while I tried to dry myself up with several useless napkins.

"Did you give Amy anything for her birthday?" Tails asked.

I stopped immediately. Why were they talking about Amy's birthday? Her birthday wasn't until . . .

"Oh, ya! I carved her a bracelet. Pretty cool, if I do say so myself! You?"

"I made her a clock that has a Sonic hologram alarm!" What about you Sonic?"

I was too shocked to speak.

I had forgotten Amy's birthday!

"Sonic?" Tails repeated

"Yo, dude! Snap out of it!" Knuckles commented.

"Sonic? Please tell me you didn't forget her birthday!" Tails whined.

The only thing I could do was blink.

"Yep, he forgot." Knuckles chimed in.

When I could finally move, I got out of the booth and bolted through the now darkening city to Amy's apartment. Knocking on her door, I realized that her place was unlocked. I opened the door and searched the place, calling Amy's name. But she wasn't there.

Then I raced back to the Midnight diner. The waitress was just setting the food down when I asked, "Where's Amy?"

"She and the other girls are having a sleep over at Cream's - "

I stuffed 2 chili dogs into my pie hole and was on my way to Cream's house before Tails could finish.

The window to the living room was open, and everyone surrounded Amy.

She was crying.

I snuck up to the side of the house, under the window, and listened closely.

"Come on, let it all out." Rouge whispered.

Amy gasped for a while, trying to stop crying, "I decided last night that I would have a Movie Night and I went to the park to . . . go find Sonic, and I ended up inviting Sally who said she had plans. Later, when I found Sonic, I tried to invite him, but he said he had plans too! And I thought . . . s - since Sally said she had plans too, I thought that his plans involved her and I got really mad. We fought and argued and then he said her hair looked prettier that mine.

"I got so angry that I took out my hammer and chased him through the park 'til he went into a Sonic B - B - Boom. I searched around f - for him, but then I found him . . . "

"You found him what?" Cream worriedly asked, but I knew what happened.

"I - I - I found him . . . k - kissing . . . S - Sally!"

I frowned and my ears drooped.

"I swore I heard them say they love each other! M - M - maybe I should just g - give up on him for good. She stuttered.

Oh no, Amy, please don't give up on me! Deep down I love you! I don't know what I'd do without your beautiful smile, your mesmerizing eyes, your warm hugs, your . . . wait, WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THAT!

"Oh, sweetheart! That's where you're wrong. Number 1 Rule to Love: NEVER give up on the guy!" Rouge said.

That's right, Amy! Never give up on the guy. Especially if the guy is me - Oh, shut up, Sonic!

Amy mumbled some comeback that probably wasn't meant to be heard, so low I couldn't comprehend it.

"Come on, Amy! Forget about Sonic tonight. You've got 2 more cards to open." Cream begged.

"Ya . . . ya. I - I - I just need to f - forget about him for at least tonight." she whispered.

I couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, I stood up to peer into the scene. Vanilla was by her side, dabbing at her rosy cheeks, Rouge sat on the table, Amy's hand in hers, and

Cream was hugging her waist.

Amy breathed deeply and gazed out the window I was at. I quickly ducked, hoping she didn't see me.

I sat on the ground for a while, thinking - which is normally something I didn't do 'cause I like to think on my feet - until I got up and ran into town again, pat the citizens who screamed and hollered, "There's Sonic!" as I raced by them, past the lights, the multi - colored cars, until I stood in front of the Black and White Boutique, Amy's favorite store. Luckily it was still open at this time!

Inside, there was everything you could imagine that a girl would want. Jewelry, make up, and dresses galore!

Why are girls so . . . girly?

An employee slowly walked up to me from behind the cash register. She was a lime green cat with blonde hair that reached down to her thighs and sapphire blue eyes. She wore dark blue jeans, a white backless top, an emerald necklace, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" she asked, giving a friendly smile.

"Yes, um, I'm looking for something a girl would like, and I'm not an expert at this," I waved my hand over the shop, "so - "

"Let me guess, you're saying sorry to a female in your life, messed up an anniversary, or forgot a birthday!" she suddenly exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh . . . no! No, no, no, I - "I reasoned, but the young cat gave me a look.

"Yes," I sighed in defeat.

Note to Self: Don't try to argue with females. It only gets you in more trouble.

"I thought so." she smirked and motioned me with her hand to follow her.

"So do you know what she likes?" she asked, looking back at me.

We walked through several doors and passage ways in the "Employee's only" section until she stopped in a specific room.

"Yeah, the colors pink and red, rubies, jades, emeralds, sapphires, and me!"

"Okay, so let's look in this aisle."

. - + * + - .

"Oh, this is hopeless!" I yelled after 5 minutes of wandering in thin aisles of frilly dresses that show a lot of skin, endless lines of make - up, many rows of shoes, and stacks of jewelry!

"Just relax, I know we can get you the perfect gift to give to your girl." the employee assured.

"She's NOT my girl! She's just a very sensitive friend who will knock me out with a hammer if she has any clue of what I forgot." I replied, picking up a pair of shoes with the tip of my pinkie.

She gave me a questioning look as to ask what I meant, but gave up, realizing I wasn't going to explain.

It was another 10 minutes before we both crashed on the floor.

"How can girls stand this?" I asked myself.

"I'm glad I'm not one of them! I hate this job so much I could just puke." the cat panted.

We sat there for moments before she sat up with a certain expression, like she had an idea.

"I do." she confirmed, like she read my mind.

"You do what?" I asked, sitting up as well.

A look of shock crossed her face. "Um . . . uh . . . I do . . . have an . . . Idea. I . . . see . . . I - I . . . um . . . I sometimes say m - my thoughts out . . . loud?"

I nodded and pretended to understand, but I knew she had a secret.

"Oh, come on!" she chuckled and took my hand, leading me out of the room and down the hall.

"What's your name, by the way?" she asked.

"Sonic . . . Sonic the Hedgehog." I gulped. God, please tell me she's not one of those screaming fan girls!

She stopped and looked back at me, a smile on her lips and hands on her hips. "So you're Sonic! I've always hoped to meet you one day. My name's Lindsey Whiskers."

"Nice to meet you." I replied, and we shook hands.

We began strolling down the corridor again.

"So, if you hate this job, why are you still here?" I asked, trying to make the time go by faster. Walking just wasn't my thing.

"Because it's in my blood." she replied, not looking at me.

"Huh?"

She sighs and keeps on strolling, an annoyed expression on her face. "My mother is all fashion and cosmetics. So I have a bit of that in me although I don't use it. She actually owns the boutique and there's no way I'm getting out of it."

"What about your father?"

She stopped immediately at my question taking a dramatic pause, she soon answered,

"He's dead."

I looked down at my feet and shuffled my toe, noticing I pulled a few strings. "I'm . . . sorry." I apologized.

She gave a short sigh and a small nod in acceptance and began walking once more.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What about your parents?"

"Oh . . . um . . . they're . . . dead too."

A moment of silence passed before she said "I'm sorry,"

We reached the main room of the shop and another costumer walked in.

"Excuse me, but I - "she began, but looked up to see Lindsey kindly smiling at her.

The girl gave Lindsey a strange, horrified, disgusted look before slowly backing out of the store.

Then she ran.

Lindsey's facial expression switched to angry, sad, and depressed. She turned around and straddled to the back of the store.

"What was that all about?" I asked, glaring at the rude woman.

"I don't know." she answered. I followed her to the back of the boutique and through a door into another room.

The room was empty.

"Now, I'm not supposed to show costumers this display 'til it's aloud on sale. In fact, the employees aren't even supposed to be in here, but you see kinda desperate." she knocked on the wall three times and a small part of the wall slid open.

Something that looked like a credit card swiper slid out. Lindsey took out her ID card and swiped it; the ID Swiper disappeared and every wall in the room split in half.

"This is the new 'I'm Sorry' collection, not suppose to be out in any boutiques in station square until next month." Lindsey explained.

Inside the walls were heart - shaped gem necklaces in every gem imaginable!

"Well, don't just stand there! Pick one!" Lindsey insisted.

I looked among the gem necklace. Topaz, Rose Quartz, Aquamarine, Sapphire, Emerald, Jade, Crystal, and . . . aha! Ruby, her favorite!

I reached for the ruby heart - shaped necklace and showed it to Lindsey. "This one."

"Alright, let's ring 'er up." she replied. She snapped her fingers and the walls snapped shut, the room returning to its original order.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I plucked it out of my quills and answered it. "Yo?"

"Sonic! - Pfft - "

"Vanilla? Is that you?"

"Pfft - Amy - pfft - Cream and Rouge - pfft - "

"What's wrong with the girls? Hello? Vanilla? What happened?"

"Fire - pfft - HELP!"

The line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and put the phone away. "I'll be back in a minute."

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"There's a fire. I gotta take care of it." I answered and bolted out of the shop to Cream's house.

Outside, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and Amy were on their knees coughing.

"What happened?" I grunted, looking at Amy. She usually told me everything.

But she just stared at me.

"Something happened and a piece of furniture caught on fire." Rouge told me.

I shook my head and ran inside, Rouge right behind me.

Inside, Ms. Bunny was trying to put the flames out with a fire blanket.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Sonic! Please help me!" she cried.

I ran to the kitchen and got the sprayer from the sink.

"This ought to do it!" I muttered, holding down the button while the water sprayed over the scene. Slowly the fire went out and all that was left was a pile of ashes and a puddle of water...

Cream's mother took out a bunch of towels from a hall closet and Rouge and I began mopping up the mess.

Later, Amy and Cream came in.

"We're going to have to buy a new chair. Thank you so much, Sonic!" she thanked.

"No problem. Hi, Cream! Hey, Amy!" I greeted.

"Hello, sonic!" Cream shot back.

Amy just stayed quiet.

"Amy?" I asked. I knew she was still depressed about what happened between Sally and I. did she know I forgot her birthday?

She turned her head the other way, obviously not wanting to speak to me.

I frowned and my ears drooped.

Hold on. Why would I care if she isn't talking to me? That's a GOOD thing! But . . . why does it feel the exact opposite?

"Um, I gotta . . . go." I sighed and trotted out the door.

I sadly strolled around the city, with nothing to do, wallowing in my emotions, until I remembered that I had to get back to Lindsey.

When I got back to the Black and White Boutique, the sign said, "Closed".

"Aw, come on!" I complained. I pounded on the door a few good times before giving up. So I sat outside next to the entryway and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited . . .

. - + * + - .

"Sonic? Son - ic? Wake up, dude!"

I slowly opened my eyes to Lindsey standing over me, smiling. I never noticed that she had the most white, straight teeth I've ever seen.

Today she was wearing light blue jean shorts and an orange tank top with a grey plaid cloth vest, brown sandals, no emerald necklace, and her golden blonde hair was in a high ponytail.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she laughed, holding her hand out. I took it and she pulled me up.

"I can't believe I fell asleep!" I murmured to myself.

"I can't believe you waited outside the store all night!"

I rubbed my aching back "Yeah, Note to Self: Never sleep outside a store. It'll just give me back problems before it's my turn to grow less handsome."

She giggled.

"What time is it?"

"About 6 in the morning. I was wondering if you were ever gonna come back, so I put it on hold for you." she said, opening the door to the shop and leading the way in.

At the check - out counter, a really chubby horse girl, who wore the same clothing and emerald as Lindsey did yesterday, was reading a magazine, chewing gum.

"Hey, Chasie." Lindsey spoke softly.

The girl looked up from her mag and glared at her. "What are you doing here, Freak? I thought it was your day off."

Lindsey pursed her lips and leaned into the counter. "Well, since it's my mother's store, I figure I can come in any time I want, workday or not, Chubby."

Chasie went back to reading her mag.

Lindsey tapped her fingers on the glass. "You know, I think I saw a box of donuts in the locker room."

Chasie's eyes moved back to Linds. She blew a huge bubble before she asked, "You lying, Creepsey?"

"Nope."

A few more seconds and the fat steed zipped away.

"We gotta hurry before she comes back!" Lindsey chuckled, jogging behind the counter to the cash register.

"How'd you do that?" I snickered...

"Oh, old Chasie is so into junk food that you say something about it and she runs off, faster than a cheetah chasing an elk!" she began pressing buttons on the machine. "

Hey, you see that white purse lined with blue rhinestones? Hand that to me please."

I turned around to find exactly what she was looking for and gave it to her.

She opened it up and pulled out the ruby heart - shaped pendant.

"What the - ?"

"I'll tell you later." she interrupted." Let's see, I've got a note here that says 'Give Sonic T. Hedgehog 1 item of his choice for free, so all I have to do is rip the tag off."

Once she was done, she placed the purse onto a rack and we raced out of the boutique.

"So here's your birthday present." she handed me a read heart - shaped box.

"Cool, thanks!" I said, giving her a small punch in the arm.

"You're welcome!" she replied giving me a small punch too. "Um . . . so . . . do you wanna . . . hang out sometime?"

I abruptly stopped walking and she did too, "Look . . . Lindsey . . . "

"I'm not talking about dating! How could you think that? I meant as friends." she corrected.

I looked at her questioningly, "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Her expression turned to panic. "Um . . . I can . . . read people really . . . easily." she faltered. Then she turned away from me and muttered so low I could barely hear it, "I doubt you'd want to go out with me, anyway. No one ever does."

"Now, why wouldn't I want to date you?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She crossed her arms over her stomach and hung her head, "For reasons you don't know yet, for reasons others treat me the way they do, including my own mother."

A moment or two of silence past before I spoke up, "What would those be?"

"I have certain . . . disability."

"Yeah, and?"

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Another period of quietness passed and then she stammered, "I . . . "


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Sonic!"

Tails flew up to me and landed. He was about to speak until he say Lindsey. "Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Lindsey Whiskers." she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails." Tails smiled and shook her hand, the looked back at me, "Did you - ?"

"Got it covered." I said, holding the box and swinging it around in my hand.

"Good, you wanna hang out later today?"

"Sure!" I said, however I couldn't help but eye Lindsey. "But, do you mind if Linds comes with us?"

Her head shot up at the sound of my words, and her face lit up, a toothy grin replacing the small one she gave Tails.

"Of course. How 'bout we all have a picnic on the beach, or we could go to the park."

"Let's go to the park." I decided. I'd do AMYTHING to be away from water.

"Alright! See you then." he approved and flew away.

"Thank you, Sonic!" Lindsey thanked.

"No problem. Now, I gotta go give this to Amy."

I was just about to run off when she asked, "Who's Amy?"

"She's the girl I bought the necklace for."

"And . . . you're going to give 'Amy' that necklace . . . at 6 in the morning?"

"No. But I've got other plans." I bayed and took off for Cream's flat.

I peered into the living room after 3 seconds of running. The lights were out and Cream lay asleep with Cheese in her lap, but Amy was nowhere in sight.

The sound of someone breathing heavily came from the pond near the house. I walked in the light of the moon to the body of water and found Amy's sleeping figure at the bank.

What was she doing out here? There's not much to see at this time of night. I knelt down next to Amy and picked her up. In my arms, she smiled and cuddled close to my chest. I couldn't help but smile, too.

I carried Amy back to Cream's house, jumped onto the window seal, and gently placed her onto the couch next to the little bunny. I tucked the blanket around the pink hedgehog and kissed her on the forehead. "Good Night, Ame's. Or should I say 'Good Morning'?" I chuckled.

. - + * + - .

Tails, Lindsey, and I sat in the park around noon.

"So, Tails, what have you been working on lately?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm trying to do experiments on the X - Tornado, you know, see if I can accelerate the horse power of the engine and increase how high it can go in the atmosphere, but I'm stumped at the moment." Tails peeped.

Lindsey was laying on the green grass, quiet the whole conversation until she spoke up.

"Have you tried using the silver Chaos Emerald? Not only is it the 2nd most powerful Emerald next to the Master Emerald, it will boost whatever thing you want in your plane, including the horsepower, the battery, the weapons, and how high you want it to go by at least 50%."

Tails stared at her, wide eyed and jaw dropped.

So were mine.

"What?" she questioned.

"How did you know that? Even I don't know that!" Tails razzed.

"My dad used to be a pilot and a mechanic. I've learned a few things from him."

"Really? What happened to him?"

Lindsey's face saddened and she looked down at her feet.

"Oh . . . I see . . . sorry."

"It's alright."

"But how do you know about the Chaos Emeralds? And the Master Emerald?" I asked.

No one knew about the Emeralds except Team Sonic and Eggman.

"I don't know. I think my dad told me several legends about them when I was little.

About their powers and how it can give its command to a pure heart for a period of time." she answered.

"So, what else can you do? Besides knowing what girls want, knowing about the Emeralds, and machinery?"

Lindsey smirked, "That's for me to know . . . and you to find out!"

Tails leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I like her!"

"I know, right?" I whispered back.

"What are you going to tell Amy?"

I froze. I totally forgot about Amy! I hope she was okay.

This reminded me that I didn't give her her gift from me. It was sitting on the coffee table in my house.

I could run over to get it and then run to her apartment and give it to her, but I had a feeling she didn't want to see me.

"Sonic?" Tails asked, snapping his fingers in my face.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Lindsey questioned.

"Um . . . ya . . . I'm just hungry."

"Well, let's go get some lunch!" Tails suggested. "Wanna come, Lindsey?"

"Sure!" she replied, lifting herself off the ground.

We all walked over to the Midnight Café and chose a booth. Tails and I sat on one side while Lindsey sat on the other.

A waiter soon came by, "Hello, I will be your waiter today. Here are your menus. And what can I get you to drink?"

"A Coke, please." Tails asked.

"Coke," I stated.

"Iced tea, please." Lindsey swallowed.

The waiter wrote the drinks down and walked to the kitchen.

Tails picked up his menu and looked over his choices. Neither I nor Lindsey touched them

"Yo, guys, what's up?" Knuckles walked over to our table. Lindsey scooted over and he sat down.

"Hi, Knuckles," Tails greeted behind the small booklet.

"Who invited you?" I snorted.

But he ignored me, and looked over at Lindsey with a bit of interest. "Who's this lovely lady?"

She turned her head the other way, but I could see her blush a little.

"Her name's Lindsey Whiskers." I answered.

"Lindsey, Knuckles. Knuckles, Lindsey." Tails gestured, still reading the menu.

"Well, hello Lindsey!" Knuckles yapped. He held his hand out. She grabbed it, and they shook.

The waiter came back with our drinks. "What would you like to order?"

"5 chili dogs." I prayed.

"A hamburger, please." Tails gulped.

"The Farm Fresh Salad, please." Lindsey answered.

The penguin - looking waiter wrote them down, and then saw Knuckles. "Would you like something to drink, sir?"

"Water." Knucklehead clarified.

Once the waiter strolled back to the kitchen, Tails and Lindsey started talking machinery. It sounded like they were planning to build some kind of flying skate board together. Then he came back with our food and I started a new conversation.

"Hey, Knuckles? Did you know Lindsey knows about the Chaos Emeralds?"

The red echidna was in the middle of sipping his water and the lime green cat stuffing leafy greens in her mouth. But once I said that, it went all downhill from there... She started choking and he did a Spit Take on Tails.

"Ugh! Nice going, Sonic!" Tails lipped.

"You do?" Knuckles asked when the chaos ended.

"Yeah. I've heard legends about them. Actually, my bracelet has a bit of the Master Emerald in it." she resounded, holding her right wrist out over the table for everyone to see.

Indeed it did. I'm not one to talk about jewelry, but she had a bronze metal band around her green wrist. In the middle was a small, circular chunk of the mint green Master Emerald.

"Well, I'll be!" Knuckles whispered. Taking her hand and turning it side to side.

At that moment, her bracelet glowed and a picture appeared.

Amy was in a capsule on a ship, her arm and leg cut and bleeding, coughing her guts out. I was on the other side of the glass, trying to get her out, but doing a useless job of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was THAT?" Tails almost shrieked.

Lindsey pulled her arm of the table. "Nothing! It was nothing!" she gasped in panic.

"Lindsey! What was that?"

"We know something happened!" I orated.

She began to hyperventilate, her lime face becoming sweaty and hot, and a light shade of red. "Look, c - can we talk about th - this . . . somewhere private?"

"Fine." Knuckles guffawed. He got out of the booth and so did everyone else.

"Tails, we're going to your workshop." I informed. He nodded and picked Knuckles up and flew out of the diner. Lindsey and I trotted out as well.

"Lindsey, get on my back." I commanded.

"If you don't mind, I prefer to run." she sniped, and in a flash she was gone.

"Whoa!" I swallowed and ran after her. She was almost as fast as me. ALMOST!

I raced ahead of her and led the way to Tail's workshop. However, I looked back once and noticed he was heading the other direction, trying to get out of explaining.

I changed course and grabbed her by the arm. "No you don't!"

She tried to pull away from me, but it was no use because I was too strong. I bolted to the original destination, dragging a pissed off Lindsey behind me.

"Finally!" Tails scoffed. "Come on, Sonic! I know you're faster than that."

"Little Miss Kitty Cat tried to run away." I tattled.

Lindsey scowled at me, "Never EVER call me LITTLE or a KITTY CAT if you know what's good for you!" she screeched!

I think I got the message, and the sharp pointed retractable claws gave me an extra hint.

"Not the face," Knuckles muttered, like he was my conscience, "anything but the face."

I elbowed him in the ribs.

We gave her a minute or two to cool off before getting down to business.

"It's explaining time!" I sassed.

She closed her eyes, her tail swishing around a couple of times.

"This bracelet . . . was part of my family tradition." she began, "A long time ago; my 27th great grandmother had a friend who was the protector of the Master Emerald. One ungrateful day, a war broke out and the Emerald was smashed to pieces, no longer powerful.

"There was only a piece that had power. It could give you visions about what would happen that moment, or what would happen in the future, give you the power to teleport, and freeze time, or at least I think that's what it does.

"My great grandmother's friend made a necklace with the broken piece as the center, and gave it to her, asking her to marry him. She accepted and they were husband and wife a year later. Many years later the Master Emerald was restored and powerful and the one in the necklace never lost what it had.

"The necklace has been passed down from generation to generation. It got so old that the bronze metal shattered. The owner of the Emerald at that time melted the bronze into a bracelet, still using the Emerald. And so on and so on 'til it finally got to me.

"And it still hasn't lost its power."

Tails was pacing around the room. "This can't be right! If your great great great great . . . whatever great grandma - "

"You're not taking this from me, and if you do, you won't have any hands to do it!" she hissed, "Listen, boys, I have to - "

"Wait a minute . . . did you say it's physic?" I asked, suspicious.

"Weren't you listening at all, Sonic? Yes, it is but - "

"So that last vision could be happening now?" a knot tightened in my stomach.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But - "

I didn't listen to the rest.

"Knuckles, you're coming with me!" I grasped his arm and ran out of the workshop, dragging him along.

"Whoa, dude! Slow down, hold up, do something! I can't run as fast as you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Amy and Cream walked through allies while Knuckles and I jumped roof from roof above them.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked.

I sighed and explained for the 17th time, "We're making sure Amy and Cream are safe."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that part. But why do I have to come?"

"Because one: I told you to. Two: because you're all muscles and no brains. And three: Tails isn't dumb enough to . . . to . . . I don't know. All I know is that he's smart and you're not."

"Thanks, blue boy. That really helps the self - esteem!"

Sometimes Knuckles can be a real retard.

Amy entered a building as Cream walked away.

Suddenly Knuckles' cell phone rang. He put a finger to his lips and shushed me.

"You've reached Knuckles. How may I help you?"

Nice pick up line, Knux! What are you, a business agent? He sure wouldn't get a girl that way.

"Yeah, sure . . . okay . . . see you in a few." He snapped his phone shut. "Amy. She needs some help with something." he informed, then jumped down to the street and walked through the doors to the apartment building.

I jumped down from the building to Amy's balcony and hid behind one of the lawn chairs.

The apartment was quiet for a few minutes, then the door opened and some large silver box with blue ribbons was being pushed in by Knuckles. He pushed the box into the living room then walked back out.

Well, it looks like someone besides me forgot her birthday!

Amy walked in with several gifts, including thousands of sweets, and placed most of them on her kitchen counter. Then she walked into her bedroom.

I was so glad she was safe! That stupid bracelet was a mistake.

I watched Amy all through the night until she went to bed.

When I got back to Tails Workshop, Tails was at his work desk drawing on blue prints and Knuckles was sitting on the couch, watching TV and lifting weights.

Lindsey was gone.

"Where'd Lindsey go?" I asked.

No one answered.

"Hey, guys?"

Still no answer.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!"

Were they purposely ignoring me?

"Is anyone listening to me?"

That was an obvious no.

I sighed and yelled as loud as my lungs and vocal cords would allow. "YO!"

The two jumped a foot or two in the air. Tails head hit his work lamp and burned a patch of his fur. As for Knuckle head, his weights flew up with him. One of them hit his head. The other landed . . . you wouldn't wanna know,

"Oh, hey Sonic." Tails said, rubbing his noggin. Knuckles was crouching in a ball, whimpering.

"Hey little bro. Where'd Lindsey go?"

"Oh, she had to leave. Her mother called and wanted her to take the nightshift at the boutique."

I nodded and slowly walked up to me room. Somehow I felt a sudden bit of drossiness.

"So what are we gonna do about her?" Tails asked, following me.

"I don't know. Let's figure it out later." I replied, getting more and more tired every second.

"Okay, well, goodnight Sonic."

"Night Tails."

I crashed the minute I got in bed.

*Dream POV*

Sonic was riding on the wing of the X Tornado, Tails piloting it. Sonic's dark blue fur was now midnight blue and his pupils' dark black.

"Hurry up, Tails!" He growled.

"Cool it, Sonic! You've asked me to speed up twenty times already, and I'm going as fast as I can!" Tails replied.

They flew in the warm autumn breeze, approaching a large air craft.

Eggman's base.

"Eggman's gonna pay!" Sonic snapped.

'Wow, he was never so upset when Eggman captured her before. Why now?' Tails thought.

Sonic couldn't wait any longer. He made his hands into fists and started to run, faster and faster until he jumped off the X Tornado and landed on the ship.

There Eggman stood with his robot henchmen.

"EGGMAN! Where are they?" Sonic shouted, a jeer spreading across his face, full of anger and loathing.

"Sonic,"

He turned to see Sally and Amy in glass capsules full of smoke. They were both coughing hard, eyes watering. Amy was clutching her slightly bleeding leg and arm.

Sonic's face was surprised. He had never in his life seen Amy in so much torture and pain. It tortured him to see her like this.

"Hand . . . them . . . over." He growled.

Eggman smirked. "You want them?" He hand zipped over to a lever and pulled on it. A trap door under both girls slid open and they dropped downward into the forest.

"Go and get them." he finished.

Sonic's original fur and pupil color came back and his expression turned to worry. He ran off the air craft and fell down after them. He looked around to find that Tails had abandoned him.

The girls screamed and held onto each other in fear.

Suddenly a shimmering light glowed around the forest below Sally and Amy, so bright that Sonic had to cover his eyes. Once the glow had dimmed, a volcano had taken the

place of the forest.

Amy and Sally fell right into the burning rock and turned to ash.

"NOOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7

_***Sonic's POV***_

"AHHH!"

"Sonic? Sonic! Wake up!"

I gasped and opened my eyes. Tails laws leaning over me fearfully, wide eyes of worry.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." He asked.

I looked up at him for moments, waiting for my breathing to quiet. Did I really just dream about Amy? Usually my dreams are about me, running free as the wind, each dream with singular new scenery. Why was this one any different?

"Yeah . . . yeah . . . I'm fine. Uh . . . what was I saying?"

I sat up in the bed and Tails sat on the edge. "You kept saying 'Amy, hang in there! I'll save you!' "

"I did?"

"Yeah, were you dreaming about her?"

I closed my eyes and stayed silent for a while, "Not just her.

"You and I were flying in the X Tornado, and I was in my Dark Form. We flew up to Eggman's Flying Fortress over the Mystic Ruins. I asked Eggman where Amy and Sally were and I noticed that they were in glass capsules full of poisonous smoke. I got really angry, not angry enough to make my eyes go white, but mad enough to where I wanted to kill him! I told him to let them go and he did the opiates, dropping them into the forest.

"I jumped down after them and hoped you would fly down and catch us all, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I'd thought you'd abandon me. And then out of nowhere a volcano appeared in the middle of the Ruins and the girls fell right in it."

Tails listened silently to my nightmare. It took a while to proclaim his hypothesis. "I'm no doctor, but I'd say you were afraid of something, something that would happen."

"You think that might happen?" I asked, a knot tightened in my stomach. I mean, I might be able to live if Sally died. Sally was cool at times, and nice and helpful. I'd get over her after a few months.

The person I knew I'd never get over was Amy, and I didn't know why I felt that way.

"Or maybe," Tails continued, ". . . never mind."

"What is it, Tails?"

"Nothing . . . nothing. It's not likely." He avoided, "Come on, school's gonna start soon.

I slid and pushed the sheets aside and headed for the shower. Then I toweled myself off, brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my quills.

"Looking good!" I smiled widely, all teeth showing, and pointed my hands at the mirror like I had 2 guns.

"Come one, Sonic! We're going to be late!" Tails called from downstairs.

"You go ahead!" I called back, "I've got a few more things to do."

I walked back into my room. It looked like a meadow, emerald green grass, blue skies without a single cloud. It made me feel more carefree than I already was, no matter where I go.

I whipped on my jeans, white T – Shirt, jean jacket, and the usual red and white shoes, my favorite pair. I grabbed my backpack . . . and then my eye caught the heart – shaped box that concealed Amy's Birthday present.

I picked up the gift and turned it over in the palm of my hand. I hope she would forgive me.

Turning to leave, I found a silver rose on my dresser. I had picked it for Amy a while back, but didn't know when to give it to her.

Why don't I give it to her now? I untied the lace from the box and gently placed the beautiful rose . . . wait a minute . . . Sonic! Get this in your thick head and heart, Amy is NOT beautiful . . . but she is nice - looking . . . and cute . . . and pretty . . . and appealing . . . and attractive . . . and beautiful, GOD, STOP IT SONIC!

With a bemused sigh, I tied the package up again.

. - + * + - .

"SONIC!"

"AHHHH!"

"LOOK, THERE HE IS!"

"SONIC! I LOVE YOU!"

"SON – IC! SON – IC! SON – IC!"

"Excuse me. Sorry. Hey, people, I'm trying to get through here! Sorry. Excuse me."

I was blinded by the flashes of cameras and gone deaf from the continuous screaming fans.

Why did today, of all days, have to be Sonic Day?

Each human was dressed up in some artifact of me. Sonic shoes, gloves half of my head as a hat, and even tails!

A news reporter and a camera man made their way through the crowd and stood beside me.

"Hello, news viewers! Today is Sonic Day and I am lucky to be standing with the legendary hero! Tell us, Sonic, how do you feel about all of these people coming out to see you?"

A question all celebrities were asked. I made this quick, for two reasons. One: I wasn't in the mood for publicity at the time being; and two: I NEEDED to see Amy.

And the reason for that was a mystery.

So I decided to milk the reply.

"Uh . . . fantastic. Wonderful. So happy. No reason on Earth that my fans would leave my mind. Praise all of them. Praise the Lord. Praise Jebus or Josus or whatever his name is. Look, people, I'm trying to get to school!"

Then I zipped out of the crowd, pushing feebly past the citizens.

I did like my fans. I really did. If Sonic Day were any other day besides today, I might actually have stuck around.

I ran all the way to Station Square High. Hey, it doesn't look like I got it, but trust me, I got it!

Literacy was my first class, and luckily it was a class I shared with Amy.

She sat there in the middle row next to the window, doodling on the cover of a yellow notebook. She gazed up at me as I entered the room, her eyes a little distracted, the looked back down at her book. I slowly stride over to a desk beside her, dropping my bag under my chair.

"Hey, Amy." I quietly gulped.

She looked over to me and smiled a bit. "Hey, Sonic."

Whew! I guess she wasn't so mad at me anymore, but I still worried. Usually she'd jump up and squeeze me to death.

"Listen, um, I forgot to give you my gift, so, here." I took the pink box out of my pack and placed it in her gloved palm. Our fingers touched barely, but I felt the full shock of it run through my body.

What the heck? Why was this happening to me? Stop thinking about her that way, Sonic. You do not love her. Got that? You do not love Amy! Yeah, she's cute at times, and you save her a lot, but that's only because she' your friend, and all girls have something cute about them. In fact, she's more like a sister to you!

Get it through your big head! You are not falling in love with Amy . . . are you?

"But you – I mean – didn't you already –"she stammered, but was cut off by a shrill cry.

"SONIC!"

Sally strutted to where I sat like she was some sort of super model and took the desk next to mine.

And then all of a sudden she was kissing me, her delicate fingers securing my face to hers.

What was she doing? I broke up with her just a few days ago, didn't I She wasn't supposed to be kissing me!

I took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back, "Sally . . . what - ?"

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh," she put her hand over my mouth, but I grabbed it and threw it to the side. "Don't worry, darling! We don't have to hide our passionate, obsessive, overwhelming love for each other any longer!" she continued, and pulled my lips back to hers once more.

Amy got up from her desk and walked over to the teacher, Mr. Phillips, and whispered something in his ear.

"Well, if it's hurting so much that you're crying then I suggest you do."

"Ha ha! Amy's a cry baby!" Molly Goose called.

She began chanting "Cry baby! Cry baby! Amy is a cry baby!" and all the popular girls and guys joined in. A tear rolled down her cheek and she bustled out of the room.

"Amy!" I cried and shoved Sally away from me, so hard that she literally fell onto the floor with a thump.

Amy ran down the hall as I followed. "Amy, wait!"

But she didn't. I was about to catch her, but she ran into a girls bathroom. I knocked on the door, "Amy, please! Come out!"

I could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door. "No!"

"I'll stay here all day 'til you come out!"

"Then I'll stay here all day!"

"Please, Amy?"

She sighed and the sound of the sinks turning on drowned out her crying.

"What's wrong?"

Cream and Rouge walked up to me.

"Trying to get Amy out of there." I answered, jabbing a thumb at the threshold.

"Sonic, go back to class. We'll handle this."

"No, can't you see I'm trying to – "

"Go!"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but, tell her . . . I'm sorry."

"Detention for you, young man." Mr. Phillips declared.

"Whatever," I muttered. I sat down at my desk again and glanced over at the drawing on Amy's notebook.

I was hugging her, and her cheek rested on my shoulder.

I smiled a bit.

I felt my heart warm.

I felt my cheeks go red.

. . . I felt a furry hand slip into mine.

"I'm so glad you're my boyfriend." Sally whispered.

I withdrew my hand from hers.

"I told you we're through."

"No you didn't."

I stared at her in disbelief, "Yes I did. I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

Sally's face turned red.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean 'you broke up with me'?" Sally screamed

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I'm not your boyfriend anymore, I will no longer show affection toward you, you and I do not have a loving relationship, are you starting to get the idea?"

"I thought you loved me! I thought we had something!"

"Well now we don't. You were a jerk to Amy!" I snapped. "And I don't go out with people who bully my friends." and I walked away.

. - + * + - .

"I can't believe you!"

Lunch time arouse at noon, and all the grades piled into the cafeteria. I sat at a circular table along with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Zu - whom for some reason we only see at school.

Cream had stomped up to us at the table and slammed her fists down.

"What?"

"Oh, I think you know what!" she shouted furiously, "You're the reason Amy is crying her heart out!"

My face fell, lips pursed, eyes staring at my knees.

"What did you do know, Sonic?" Tails and Shadow drawled together.

"Uh . . . "

"I'll tell you what he did! He kissed Sally right in front of Amy, and he said he loved her!"

Everyone gasped.

"Sonic and Sally, sitting in a tree! K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" Knuckles and Zu chanted.

I slapped Knuckles on the head and clamped Zu's mouth shut.

"Sonic?" Tails asked, surprised.

"It wasn't my fault! I - "

"It was too your fault and you - "

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT HER UP?"

The gang went silent.

"I feel miserable and - "

The silence didn't last long.

"Bad?"

"Terrible?"

"Guilty?"

"Ashamed?"

"THANK YOU!" I cried, annoyed, "Yes, I feel miserable, bad, terrible, guilty, and ashamed of what happened. But it wasn't my fault! Sally was my girlfriend and no one was supposed to know; the only person who did was Tails! We met somewhere secret, and she kissed me. I kissed back, I told I loved her, she said the same thing, and then we found out Amy was behind us!"

"So, you admit that you love her?" Cream asked, like I was in court.

I stared at the wooden lined in the table, no answer to give her.

"Sonic?" Zu reached over and placed a hand on mine. "You love her, don't you?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I . . . I don't even know anymore. I - I thought I did . . . but . . . "

They waited for me to finish. I sighed again and shook my head in disbelief of the position I was in. "It doesn't matter, anymore. I - "

"Hey, Sonic."

Penny the Fox, a white fox and one of the populars, came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, her cheek against mine. "I heard you and Sally broke up, and, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always available."

"Uh . . . thank you? But I - "

She positioned her finger over my lips. "Just think about it." Then she hurried off, leaving me with a confused look.

"Oh - Kay. That was awkward." Zu said.

"Seems that word of my break up has been getting around." I muttered and took a bite of my sub sandwich.

Rouge walked up to our table and slammed her tray down hard. "I can't believe - "

"If this is about Amy, I was already told off by Cream." I interrupted through a mouthful of ham and cheese.

Rouge looked astounded. "Well, okay then. Good job, Cream."

"I can't believe you!"

How many times have I heard those four little words in one sentence?

Rolanda Stripes, another popular, ran up and slapped me in the face. The members of the table gasped as I rubbed my now red cheek. Zu stood up and moved in front of me. "Watch it, Rolanda!"

But she ignored me and kept shrieking at me.

"I can't believe you broke up with Sally!"

Sally? I broke up with her . . . that's all.

"She's telling everyone that you harshly broke up with her in a text!" she continued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Listen here Rolanda!" I said angrily, stepping around a protective Zu. "Yes, I did break up with her for reasons that are to be kept quiet - "

"Sonic!"

Bronte Beary stridded up to me and slapped the same cheek Rolanda did and I stumbled backward a bit, almost falling on Zu.

"I can't believe you - "

This is, what, the fourth, fifth time that I've heard that sentence?

"- broke Amy's heart! Do you know she's in the - "

"I guess it won't be kept a secret. I'll get to you in a minute, Bronte." I babbled. She huffed) and crossed her arms, irksome at the moment.

I went back to talking to Rolanda," I broke up with Sally because she was being a jerk to Amy, and she's just not my type. Okay? No harshness, no text messages. I just told her I'm done and walked away."

Rolanda smiled, "I'm sorry, Sonic. I'll make sure to set everyone straight."

"Please do. I don't need to hear any more students shouting - "

"I can't believe you!"

I threw my hands in the air irritated, "Are you serious? Come on, people! Say something different for a change!"

I breathed heavily for a few minutes before speaking to Bronte, "Bronte, I didn't mean to make Amy upset. Sally was my girlfriend at the time and we had some lip contact. I did not know that Amy was watching at the time, and I am sorry."

"Yeah? Well, tell that to her!" Bronte snapped, and slapped me again on the other cheek and stomped away.

I rubbed both sides of my face and sat down. Rouge, Cream, Zu, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails kept quiet.

"I can't believe you." Knuckles sniggered.

I smiled innocently and sarcastically, picked up his sandwich, and shoved it in his mouth.

. - + * + - .

I stridded over to Amy's locker to drop her stuff off that she left in class.

Beaten up by several girls, red marks over my face and hands, and those two little me's' - one a devil and one an angel - arguing on my shoulder was what I got for such a small misunderstanding.

A small crowd had gathered around her locker, growing larger every minute. I could see the head of an orange hedgehog in the middle of the event.

My eardrums shattered as a girl let out a blood - curdling scream.

My forehead dewed up with sweat and I froze in place.

A pair of pink legs was visible through the crowd, one of them dripping blood.

Amy!


	9. Chapter 9

My anger grew as hot as lava and I turned red from head to toe.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Tails and Knuckles ran up behind me with worried faces.

I didn't answer. I zipped through the crowd and knocked the orange hedgehog – a.k.a. Will Zackman – to the ground. I took hold of his shirt collar, just hoping to choke him to death! I heard Amy gasp and an object clatter to the floor.

I glared menacingly at the orange animal, who looked so terrified I would have laughed if I weren't so fuming! "Listen here, Zackman!" I growled, "If you lay a hand – no – a FINGER on Amy and you will wish you'd have never been born! Got that !"

All he did was nod

I got off him, but still held onto his collar and dragged him over to Knuckles, "Would you take him to the police? File a report of assault?"

He nodded and took him out of my hands, walking out of the empty building.

I had a feeling we wouldn't see Will Zackman for a long time.

"Are you okay, Amy? This cut looks pretty deep."

I turned and knelt down next to Tails and looked at Amy's cuts. She had one long one down the lower part of her right leg and a small gash on the side of her neck, both of them still bleeding.

Suddenly she had her arms around my neck, not tight enough to kill me, but still tight. "Thank you, Sonic! You saved me again!"

I chuckled, all anger washed away. "Don't I always?" I replied and, without thinking, hugged her back.

"Do you think you can walk?" Tails asked.

Amy and I" let go of each other and she slowly stood up. She took one step and seemed to be fine.

"I think so." She uncertainly answered.

Then she took a step with her cut leg. She wobbled and nearly crashed to the floor. I caught her around the waist, and also wobbled, but soon regained enough balance for the two of us.

"Let's answer that question with a 'no'." I advised.

Tails crawled over to us, stroking and prodding the sides of her foot – long gash. Blood was still gushing out of it, soaking her black flats and staining the tile.

"It's a good thing I have a first – aid kit. But it won't be enough; you're going to need stitches. Could you set her down Sonic?"

This was the moment I remembered I had my arms around her waist. I slightly shook my head at my actions and leaned her backward, picked her up bridal – style, and sat on a blood – free patch of floor, placing her in my lap.

Tails pulled a small red case with a white cross on it from his book bag. He began cleaning her leg and neck with an antiseptic cloth.

"Ow," she quietly hissed, slightly pulling away from Tails hand and closer to me. Tails didn't seem to notice.

I took hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze of assurance – and the cleaning continued.

"Well, that should hold you." Tails remarked as he finished wrapping the limb in several layers of gauze. There was nothing we could do for her neck except clean and put medicine on it. "But it won't last for long. I'm gonna go get the nurse." And he ran off.

Amy turned her body around in my lap to face me. "Sonic, how did you know?"

"Well, besides the screaming –"she blushed, "– I was on my way to your locker to drop the stuff off you left in class this morning . . . " My voice trailed.

She was staring absentmindedly into my eyes, her lips moving in small movements as if she were trying to silently tell me something.

"Ow!" she put in, rubbing the mark on her neck and looked away.

I could have kicked myself at the moment. It was my entire fault, her injuries. If I had gotten there sooner, she wouldn't be hurting right now. She looked back at me, and her eyes were no longer their usual brightness. I leaned close to her ear, "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

And then I did something she nor I would have ever never expected.

I kissed (wait for it) from her warm forehead down to her soft cheek. (Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! *cough cough* . . . tee hee. For all of you who like the romance of Sonamy Stories, this ought to hold ya 'til the real thing)

"Oh my!"

I lifted my face from hers to find that Tails and the nurse, Ms. Caroline. She strolled over to us and knelt down in front of Ame's bandaged leg.

I don't know if she saw what I did.

But Tails sure did! I looked up at him and he was smirking, holding a pair of crutches. He gave me a wink and I blushed.

"Alright, dear. Let's get you onto these crutches and down to my office. I've got everything you need!" The nurse took hold of Amy's arms and pulled her onto her feet. I kept my hands around her waist at all times until she was safely on the whatever – you – call – thems.

We all walked a few feet before I saw the knife covered in blood on the floor. My early anger grew back, coursing through my head with so many plots of revenge.

"Sonic?"

Amy pointed her head down the hallway. "Are you coming?"

"Go on." I called, waving a hand for them to shoo. "I'll be there in a minute."

Curiosity struck in her Jade green eyes, but shrugged and went on.

I waited for the three of them to be out of sight before I picked up the red and silver object. I leaned against the lockers, tossing the dagger in my hand.

. - + * + - .

Maybe I did like her. I mean, it could be true, with the way I've been acting and thinking about her lately. And even Tails realized it.

I stared at my hand gripping the sharp knife, glaring at it. My hand tightened around it and the blade fell off, the rest becoming black dust in my hand.

I walked out of the school around midnight after serving more than my fair share of detention. I guess I would have been home sooner . . . if I hadn't been blowing spit wads . . . or throwing paper airplanes . . . or talking – whether it was on my phone or to someone sitting next to me.

"Nea – ha – ha – ha – ha!"

I sighed and shook my head. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Long time, no see, Eggman! Where've you been? Hopefully shaving that hideous, hairy caterpillar you call a mustache?"

"Still got an attitude, I see?"

"You got that right, egg breath!"

"No matter, that manner will turn into respect once I'm through with you!"

"Bring it on, big, fat and ugly!"

"Be prepared to meet . . . Eggxecutioner!"

Then he dropped a tiny robot in front of me.

It didn't talk.

It didn't shoot.

It didn't move.

It stayed still.

I blankly stared at the toy. Was he kidding? Come on, Eggman! You can make better junk that this scrawny thing!

I kicked it and it fell over.

"Oh no! You destroyed my robot! Retreat!" and he flew off without a backward glance.

I slowly began to walk again, confused.

Sometimes . . . Eggman was just plain . . . weird.


	10. Chapter 10

_***dream POV***_

"Come on, Sonic!"

Amy ran and jumped into the ocean, the sunset painting the water orange, pink, and yellow.

Sonic sat on the shore looking at the sinking sun as Amy ran up and knelt behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, "Come and play with me!"

Sonic eyed the taunting waves. "Play with me! Let me drift you away! Let me drown you! Let me kill you!" "It teased, making him gulp.

"Oh, it's not so bad! Not as long as you stay in the tide." Amy smiled kindly and pulled Sonic to his feet. Then she ran to the beginning of the small waves that flowed over the shore and let the water wash over her bare, pink feet. "See?"

Sonic nervously sweats dropped and slowly tip – toed toward the wet sand. If Amy could do it, he surely could too.

As the water rushed onto the beach once more, Sonic dipped his shoeless toes in it and jumped at its coldness, hissing like a cat.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy tsk – tsked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the water. He hissed and flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Didn't I tell you?" Amy giggled as she glanced at the grin spreading across his face, "There's nothing to be scared of, chicken."

Sonic looked slyly at Amy, "Chicken, am I? I don't see a bunch of feathers and a beak anywhere on me, do you?" he teased, making her crack up, "You know what? You shouldn't have said that!"

"And why not?"

"'Cause I'm gonna . . . TICKLE YOU!" and he chased her down the beach, screaming and laughing along with her, going slow so she at least had a chance. When he caught up with her, Sonic tickled her until she turned purple. She lost her balance from squealing too much and fell onto the warmness of the sand, taking Sonic down with her.

They laughed until they ran out of breath, and Sonic noticed he was on top of her, about an inch away from her lips, and so did Amy.

They leaned in slowly until . . .

_***Sonic's POV***_

My eyes popped open to meet the bright sunlight shining through my window. I stretched my arms wide and walked over to the bathroom, staring at my reflection.

I was still smiling.

Rushed footsteps came up the stairs and Tails was in the doorway. "Sonic, a – are you okay? I h – h – heard . . . "he panted.

"What'd you hear, bro?"

"Lots of l – laughing and . . . and . . . you know what? Never mind, we gotta get to school." He wheezed and walked back down stairs.

I shrugged and got into the shower, not having an idea what he was talking about.

. - + * + - .

"Does anyone know where Amy is?" Cream piped, not touching her lunch. Everyone looked worriedly at the two empty seats. Zu and Amy haven't shown up all morning.

I drummed my white gloved fingers on the table rapidly.

"Okay, I'm sure nothing happened to them." Tails bit his fingernails. Once he cut them to where they were bleeding, he took off his shoes and began to chop those off too.

"Guys, relax! It's not like Zu and Amy disappeared into – " Knuckles began.

"HEY SONIC!"

Zu strutted up to us, a large brown bag swinging on her shoulder.

Half of my body filled with relief, "Hey Zu. Where've you been?"

"Chasing a little bug that seems to have something to do with you!" she growled, and opened her bag and pulled out a black little creature.

It was Bokkun.

"Bokkun!" Everyone shouted.

"That's my name, don't wear it out! Now get me away from this crazy girl before she tortures me even more!" he cried, kicking and flailing in her grasp.

"What did you do to him, Zu?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, nothing you need to know about." She slyly avoided the question with a smirk.

I got up and took Bokkun by his collar. "Okay, Bokkun, what did Eggman do this time? Oh, wait, let me guess. He stuck a cat up a tree and wants me to get it out so he can capture me, right?"

"Well if you'd let me go, maybe I'd tell ya!"

I sighed and let the little guy go. He dusted himself off and pulled a miniature TV out of his little bag, then pushed the POWER button. Eggman came into the view and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Sonic. You might be wondering where your friends Amy and Sally are. – "

My eyes widened, my ears perked, and my fists clenched. In the back of my mind I had the thought that maybe Eggman had her. I never thought he had Sally too. I didn't even know she was missing!

"- Well, you better come and get them!" He turned the camera around and Amy and Sally took control of the picture.

"Let us out, Eggman, or I'll kick your sorry but into next week and you'll go missing until next Tuesday!" Amy screamed.

The camera turned back to Eggman. "If you don't come and rescue them, I'll throw them into the volcano!"

Everyone gasped and looked at me.

My teeth clamped together and I glared at the screen.

He was going to drop them into a volcano! Antagonism rose inside me, so high of a level that I punched the TV, shattered glass flying everywhere.

Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, and Zu slowly backed away, eyes full of fright.

"S – S – Sonic?" Tails stuttered, "Y – You've turned into D – Dark S – S – Sonic."

I stared at my arms, my sleeves rolled up to show my now midnight blue fur. I had no idea what color my eyes were, but whether they were white or black I didn't care.

"Tails," I said, trying to be as calm as I could, "get the X – Tornado . . . NOW. We need to find Amy."


	11. Chapter 11

We're now in the air, Tails piloting his plane and I on the wing.

"Hurry up, Tails!" I growled.

"Cool it, Sonic! I want to save Amy too, but you've told me to speed up 20 times and if I go any faster the engine will die." Tails snapped.

As we flew in the cool morning mist, Eggman's Flying Fortress came into view.

"Eggman's gonna pay!" I jeered. I balled my hands into fists and raced onto the ship. "EGGMAN! Where are they?" I shouted angrily.

"Sonic,"

Amy and Sally knelt in glass capsules filled with poisonous gas. Both were coughing hard, eyes watering, and Amy's leg bled again, her arm cut. I stared at her in shock, and after a moment or two my anger flared with a fiery passion. I glared at Dr. Egghead, "Hand . . . them . . . over."

He smirked, "Let me make you a deal, Sonic. I will allow you to have one of the girls, but the other one goes into the volcano. If you want to save them both, you have to surrender to me!"

I didn't even hesitate, "I choose Amy,"

"WHAT?" Sally shrieked.

Amy's container disappeared and she fell to the floor, too weak to get up. I raced over and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear, "Are you okay? You scared me when you didn't show up this morning." And then I felt so stupid. Of course she wasn't okay! Why on Earth would she be okay?

Before she could answer, a faint, continuous screaming covered the roar of the engine as Sally fell toward the boiling hot pit of magma. I let go of her and jumped over the railing. Sally waved her arms all over the place like a little kid running away from a snake. She kept screaming until I grabbed a hold of her. She looked real angry, "Why on Earth would you choose her over me? I'm your girlfriend, for crying out loud!"

I sighed; more girlfriend issues? Haven't I explained to her several times that I'm not her boyfriend? "I think something's wrong with your brain. I broke up with you, like, 3 days ago!"

Sally stopped screaming and puzzled looked at me, "You did?"

There was a sudden whoosh and Tails caught us; we flew back to Eggman's Flying Fortress to collect Amy and head back to Station Square.

But Eggman was gone.

Amy was back in the glass capsule, coughing her heart out.

"AMY!" I cried and ran over to her. If I pounded hard enough, maybe the glass would break. But it did no damage. Then I ran a few yards back and bolted toward her container, trying to break it again. Not a single crack! What was this, anti – Sonic the Hedgehog break proof glass or something?

"What if I shot at the glass?" Tails suggested.

"No, you might kill her on accident!" I angrily yelled.

My attention turned back to Amy, who now slid down to the floor. "Sally, go look for some kind of switch on the bridge, please!" She nodded and ran toward the control station, Tails right on her tail.

"Sonikku, I – "Amy whispered my nickname, but I cut her off lovingly.

"Shhhh, don't worry Ame's! I'll get you out if it's the last thing I do!"

"I don't know how long I can hold on,"

My worried look washed away, a new determined one replacing it. And I ran back a few feet, then sprinted back and hit the glass with as much force as I could without killing her.

A small crack formed.

My hopes rose, halfway to heaven. I ran back to my starting point, and did it again . . . and again . . . and again. Slowly, very slowly, the crack became bigger. Amy passed out just as the top of the container came clean off. I lifted her up – bridal style – cuddling her to my chest.

"You're safe now. Don't worry, Amy. You're safe now."

_**(4 days later)**_

Lindsey sat outside The Midnight Café on a bench, hugging her knees to her chest.

I haven't been out of the hospital, away from Amy's side, since she checked in. I sat down beside Lindsey, "Hey, Linds,"

She looked at me. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back, "Hi, Sonic," she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Lindsey, something's wrong. You're crying, and it's not a happy cry,"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and sighed, "My mom died this morning and I have no place to go,"

I tried to think of some way to help her. Perhaps she could go to an orphanage . . .

"There is absolutely no way I will ever go to an orphanage." She suddenly argued, "No orphanage would ever want or take a girl with a disability like me," Her eyes wide, as if she spilt a secret that was not meant to be told.

". . . you never told me what's wrong with you,"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I can read minds."

"What? No you can't!" I almost chuckled.

"Yes I can! Think of anything, anything at all!"

I played along with her, and thought of the two best things in the world, "Alright,"

She starred into my eyes, into my mind, for a minute at the most, before stating, "You're thinking about Amy Rose and chili dogs,"

"Anyone could have known that," I teased,

"Then think of something personal, and I mean REALLY personal; something no one but you knows." She challenged,

After a few seconds, I thought of the perfect thing!

And then she slapped me.

"OW! What was that for?" I rubbed my cheek. It wasn't the first time I had been slapped by a chick.

"You go through Knuckles and Tails' private things and you found their diaries!"

I smirked, "Oh, yeah? Recite and entry and I might believe you!"

She sighed at what an idiot I was being, "Dear Diary, I think Sonic is the coolest guy around! He is my idol, although no one can know it. Today I met a girl named Lindsey; I cannot decide who is prettier, her or Rouge. That is all for now, xoxoxoxoxox; Knuckles."

I stared at her in disbelief. She really could read minds.

"I don't try to. Somehow thoughts just . . . come to me without warning. I'm such a freak," a crystal tear fell down her cheek.

"I have a feeling I know where you can go," I encouraged, without thinking about it. I really had no idea where she would live, but I would find one.

"And where is that?" she asked, surprised and an eyebrow raised.

"You'll see. I'll call you later," I smiled and ran off.


	12. Chapter 12

"Good, you're awake!" I sighed as I entered Room 5 with a red rose behind my back. Amy sat up in bed, her arm and leg stitched once more and her lungs free of poison. Sally sat in a chair next to her. They both looked at me and smiled; Sally's grin was timid, more like a smirk. Amy's was a full blown out smile, straight white teeth and all; the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Sally stridded to the door and closed it behind her. I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand, "How do you feel?"

"Fine, now that you're here." She whispered. She pulled her legs from the tangle of sheets and lightly stepped onto the cold wood. However, she stumbled and luckily fell into my arms.

"I don't think you're ready to walk yet!" I chuckled. I made her sit down on my lap, "Ame's?"

"What, Sonic?"

" "There's . . . something I need to tell you. While you were . . . Just about dead . . . I was thinking the whole time - other than trying to save you - about how I've ran away from you all those times, and how stupid I was. And I realized that . . . I – I love you."

She stared at me, shocked. She probably didn't believe me, though. She probably thought it was a trick.

"You think this is a joke . . . don't you?"

She bit her lip and blinked several times, gazing at the ground. She slightly shook her head, as if she were shivering . . . or vibrating. She DID think that it was a joke.

"Well, it's not," I whispered, placing my hand gently under her chin, so she would look at me. "and I can prove it to you,"

I leaned in and kissed her soft, pink lips with my own. As we moved our mouths in loving rhythm, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she placed hers on my neck. We broke our kiss after long moments and just stayed there in each other's arms.

"My Amy. My beautiful, kind, loving Amy," I crooned.

"My Sonikku. My handsome, speedy, wonderful Sonikku," she whispered back.

We pulled away and I drew out the rose, "A rose . . . for my rose,"


End file.
